There is a back-illuminated solid-state imaging element in which a recess is provided on the back surface of a semiconductor substrate having a signal read-out circuit formed on the front surface thereof, and a thinned section which is the bottom section of the recess is used as an imaging area. In such a back-illuminated solid-state imaging element, from the viewpoint of prevention of degradation of resolution, incidence of light on a frame portion surrounding the thinned section may be prevented in some cases. For example, in a semiconductor device described in Patent Literature 1, in order to prevent incidence of energy rays on a bevel portion (the portion between the thinned section and the frame portion), a shielding layer made of black resin is formed on an inclined surface defining the bevel portion (the lateral surface of the recess).